Lords of Disorder
The''' Lords of Disorder''' (also known as the Lords of Chaos, Knights of Kaos, and the Harbingers of Discord) were a Sith group that followed a different set of beliefs of the Sith at the time. They believed that the galaxy must be returned to 'Zero' and the state of chaos that this would result in would allow for the galaxy to evolve and mature into a stronger and more powerful state than it was currently in. In an ironic fashion, they used highly logical and well thought out plans to bring about the collapse of the galaxy. However, they were finally defeated by an alliance of Sith and Jedi before their final solution could be enacted. History When Darth Revan defied the Jedi Council and went to war against the Mandalorians, he took many Jedi with him. Among these was a man who would become the founder and leader of the Lords of Disorder. During the Jedi Civil War, he began to see the faulty ways of the Jedi and the Sith. When Revan fell and Malak claimed the title of Dark Lord, he began to seek out those with whom his way of thinking would agree. Seeing the galaxy as a ruined and useless body, he wished to reset it all to 'Zero' and start over, bringing up a new galaxy in the chaos of the Dark Side, unfettered by any trace of the Light, or the Order imposed by those like the Sith. Watching and waiting under the brutal order of Malak, he found those who had been wounded, their minds broken, their faith destroyed. He gathered them to him and formed a new Order, one that was opposed to any Order at all, seeing the only power from the Dark. However, to reset the galaxy, he knew chaos alone was not enough. He saw Order had stained the galaxy too much. To this end, he used every tactic he could to further his agenda. Strategy, plotting, planning, these tools were important. Finding a holocron in the possession of the Jedi Historian Atris, the man now calling himself Kaos discovered that this one was an ancient relic that was far older than the others that Atris had hoarded. Delving into it's secrets, he discovered the ancient records of Darth Merciless and his weapon. Learning all he could, about Ruin's Force Feeding power, he constructed an artificial nexus of Force power, similar to that of the Star Forge that would amplify Ruin's power and cause a surge of Dark Side power that would feast upon the Force of the entire galaxy and bring about it's destruction, returning all to nothingness. During this time, the current Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Messor, discovered a new force of Darksiders working in the galaxy and began to track down their organization and agents. However, he came to realize that his forces alone were not suitable to deal with the Lords of Disorder. To this end, Messor sought out what many would consider an Unholy Alliance: he sought out the Jedi Order. Appearing in person before the Jedi Order, in a move some would consider brave, some would consider foolish, Messor proposed the alliance. At first the Jedi Council did not believe Messor, taking him prisoner and argued as to the best course of action in dealing with their former Jedi. Eventually though, investigations into the things Messor made mention of revealed that he was indeed speaking the truth. Finally the Jedi Council agreed with Messor and formed an alliance with the Sith Lord. The War of Chaos Messor and the Jedi Order began tracking down each member of the Lords of Disorder, finding them and defeating them and their minions. Eventually though, they tracked down the remaining two members of the Lords, Frenzy and Kaos himself. Aboard the space fortress in the Deep Core, the unlikely alliance members battled against the Lords and their remaining minions. The battle was vicious and brutal, with many members of Messor's group and the Jedi being slain in battle, or being wounded too badly to continue. In the end, only a couple of Jedi stood with Messor himself as they faced Kaos head on. Kaos was a master swordsman, opting to use a Sith Alchemy Sword over the preferred Lightsaber of the others. In the end, however, he was unable to best the Jedi and was given a fatal wound. As he lay dying though, he sought to win the war by beginning the revival process of the unit that kept Ruin in eternal slumber. With a final swift move of his weapon, Messor ended Kaos' life, finishing off his own apprentice that the Sith Way would deem appropriate for those considered too weak. However, they were unable to prevent Ruin from awakening, as such, they saw the potential power that could be unleashed. Together with the Jedi, Messor and the rest used their combine might to strike at Ruin before he was fully awake. using the Force to sever Ruin's own connection to the Force, they sought to end the menace then and there. Once they severed Ruin's connection to the Force, they finally understood the true horror of his power. Their block was slowly being devoured by the power of Ruin, and wouldn't be able to keep the connection severed for any great length of time. To ensure that Kaos' plan could never be put into motion, they began a self destruction sequence in the fortress and moved to their ships and left. Going their own way, giving a measure of respect to the other, and having an unsaid agreement that their own war would not happen that day. But, unknown to the Jedi, Ruin did not die in the destruction of the fortress. Messor had stole away his body, using his power to render Ruin unconcious, not willing to let a potential weapon against the Jedi go to waste. As such, he imprisoned him inside a block of carbonite, and with him an army of his own personally chosen men to act as an eternal guard over Ruin's sleeping form until the day he made use of him. So it was that the plans of the Lords of Disorder, and the Lords themselves were slain in a combined force of Sith and Jedi. Category:Sith Organizations Category:Lords of Disorder